


身体转向

by Ospreyce



Category: Football RPF
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-29
Updated: 2020-06-29
Packaged: 2021-03-03 22:08:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,340
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24982852
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ospreyce/pseuds/Ospreyce
Summary: 某种程度上找到了独辟蹊径的办法来安抚闷闷不乐恋人的阿扎尔。
Relationships: Kevin de Bruyne/Eden Hazard
Kudos: 3





	身体转向

阿扎尔反戴着他那顶视作珍宝的红色鸭舌帽，左肩上歪歪扭扭地挎了一个包，从门边悄悄地探头进来，压轻了声音问他：“嗨、嗨。Daniel到了没？”

德布劳内用手指着手表说：“拍摄已经开始十分钟了。”

阿扎尔脸色不露半分歉意，笑嘻嘻地朝他做鬼脸，说：“对不起嘛！”而后一猫腰便从门缝里溜进来，德布劳内这时必须得惊叹于瓦隆人的天赋异禀，毕竟看模样阿扎尔夏休赋闲在家期间绝无一天亏待了自己的肚子，当他在背一个硕大的耐克赞助背包、腰上裹着一圈明显有点发圆的软肉的同时还能做到如此灵活自如时，事情就变得非常了不起了。

德布劳内沉沉地叹了声气，把门关上。阿扎尔正轻手轻脚地把背包和外衣一齐挂到衣帽架上，闻声把脑袋往他的方向歪了一下，问：“怎么了？”

“没什么。”他的回答差一点就被那群乱糟糟地在客厅长沙发上、握着游戏手柄挤作一团比利时人的怪叫掩过去。他的语气平静，神色也未露端倪。但是很分明，德布劳内并不高兴。

国家队临时安排的节目拍摄档期打乱了他所有的行程计划，更别提当他和蒂博·库尔图瓦抽在同一个FIFA小组时，情况变得更加微妙。尽管他们之间存在某种不言而喻的协议和默契，但凯文仍然执着地尽最大可能隔绝和某人私下相处的一切时间。本质上来说，握着手柄的凯文似乎和球场上的判若两人，游戏时间的凯文像所有全心沉溺的玩家那样，会喋喋不休，喜欢琐言碎语地嘟囔和无意识地傻笑。因为毕竟游戏是件令人身心愉快的消遣，但当你拥有一个非常讨厌的队友，他生气地想，那情况就截然不同。

阿扎尔敏锐地捕捉到某种讯息，于是了然道。“是蒂博吗？”

德布劳内摆了一下手，简直是有气无力地在请求。“你要来吗？下一轮我把位置让给你。”

“嗯，这个嘛。”瓦隆人眯起眼睛来，慢吞吞地说，“我内急，得先去趟洗手间。”往前跨了两步，又转过身来门边对他挥手：“一切顺利！”

阿扎尔迟迟从卫生间门口现身的时候，德布劳内刚好摘下耳机，从沙发上起身，绕过沙发来朝衣帽间的方向走。他迎面碰见阿扎尔好奇的眼神，便抢在瓦隆人闻讯出声前扼要简明地作出了解释。“我的部分录制完了。”德布劳内说，用手指揉着被压得发麻的耳朵，看起来闷闷的，“我打算再等一会儿，就提前离开。”

阿扎尔注视着他，显得有点意外，他的眼睛在灯光下看起来是湿润的，泛起一点粼粼的亮色，脸颊显得微微发红。“当然，待会一起回去吧。”

德布劳内把眉梢往上挑了一下。“回去？”他说，“你好像还没有录吧。”

“你也知道，我打不好游戏。”阿扎尔坦荡地说，“我就是过来玩的。坐下一起聊聊？我陪你。”

凯文倒被实实在在地逗笑了一下，翻个白眼说。哎，我早该想到。

瓦隆人却也毫不介怀，肆无忌惮地坐到桌子上，两条腿挨着桌沿垂下来晃来晃去，他看着阿扎尔的视线在桌面上扫来扫去，最后在水果篮里锁定了一个看上去最红的苹果，握在手里啃得如入无人之境，一双眼睛还恳切地盯着凯文的脸。“聊聊曼彻斯特。”他说。

“从天气开始？”他们不约而同地为了这个陈旧的笑话而微笑。直到阿扎尔啃掉整只苹果，把光秃秃的果核丢进垃圾桶。

他亲了他。阿扎尔吻过来的时候气息裹挟的是苹果干净的清香，一点点的甜味儿顺着舌尖一直充盈到他的味蕾。

“Kev。”然后他听到他软绵绵地叫他的名字，“我想做爱。”

似乎是出自本能，他的掌心落到了阿扎尔的膝盖上，循着阿扎尔手指耐心的牵引，一直滑过膝窝、绷紧的大腿和腿根，然后浅浅地倒吸了一口凉气。他没有穿内裤。公共休息室的长桌挨着窗户，窗沿的光轻而易举地落进来，于是瓦隆人的眼睛在阳光浸染下显得澄澈和透亮。德布劳内一时只觉得语结，他的耳根炸得通红，我的老天。他想，这是陷阱，是色诱，但他怎能做到如此坦荡和率直？

他潜意识里的某个声音在喋喋不休地争论是非，可凯文·德布劳内本人只像他对待非难的一贯态度那般、置若罔闻地将两根手指送了进去，在高热和潮湿的甬道里抠挖。阿扎尔的大腿根在发抖，他咬着嘴唇，把脑袋缩在凯文的肩膀上，发出哼哼唧唧的气音，同时又伸手去摸凯文硬邦邦地杵在他腿边的阴茎，德布劳内硬得发疼，但还是隐忍地捺着性子仔细探寻和摸索。毕竟就像了解他对待一切事物的态度那样，他也不指望埃登·阿扎尔躲在卫生间里的时候能有多么认真地为自己做好扩张。他能够体会到那些细微的变化，在他弯曲指节时瓦隆人怎样有如触电般在他怀里绷直了身子，和怎样忽然紧绷的肌肉和情难自制的低沉喉音。他湿得一塌糊涂，简直能够被两根手指操到高潮。

阿扎尔的呼吸和吻同时落在他的耳垂，他听到瓦隆人喉咙轻微、柔和的震颤：“可以了，Kev。”他的脚踝挂在弗莱芒人劲瘦的腰间，讨好意味地轻蹭，喃喃低语道，“求求你了，Kev。请在这里操我吧。”

整个比利时国家队被耳机、游戏手柄和狭窄的长沙发封闭在游戏音效和此起彼伏的笑声里，而仅仅隔着一扇玻璃门，他们在公共休息室的长桌上做爱。阿扎尔仰面被压在桌面上，松松垮垮的球裤挂在单脚的脚踝上摇摇欲坠，被操得颤栗不止，大声地叫床，有那么一瞬间，也许是凯文最终顶到了前列腺，他的声音陡然变得颤抖和尖利，接着尾音又软成细弱的气音。就像这样，他掌握主动权，主宰情色、同时却又完完全全移交信赖，任人主宰地展露自己失控的情状，讨好地暴露脆弱的脖颈。他细声地恳求、全然天真和无辜地索要欲望，他要求填满、完全地贯穿直到几近疼痛，对于那种疼痛，他简直甘之如饴。凯文呼吸不均地喘着气，汗水从他的额角滑下来滴落在阿扎尔的鼻尖。后者软着语调，轻轻地喊他，捧着德布劳内的脸颊，手指从浅金色的鬓发一直划落到后颈，然后低头几近虔诚地将吻停在德布劳内的掌心。他含着凯文的指尖，眼圈红红的，伴随每一次深顶发出鼻音浓重的呜咽，津液顺着嘴角流成一道亮晶晶的线。凯文无法不为此感到惊异，因为他敏感得彷若生来为情色所锻造，每种触碰和冲撞都能够赢得战栗和尖叫的回馈。他直接、纯粹、一丝不挂，像道望不见底的深渊，而凯文无可自拔地沉沦于此，踉踉跄跄、即欢乐又发抖，原始的动物性在回归的过程中为一种潜意识的禁忌和挣扎所阻遏，于是色情又被赋予了一种震颤的爆发力。

阿扎尔喘着气，模糊含混地叫他的名字，咬着他的耳垂，像咀嚼奶糖那样舔吻那片软肉，而后故意收紧了内壁。凯文终于完完整整、一滴不落地射在他身体里。

比利时的特聘摄影师，他们多年来可靠的朋友和伙伴Daniel，从这场只有他们三个人能够听到的情事伊始便保持着极为良好的职业素养，持摄像机的手稳若磐石。这时也终于忍不住，回过头来匆匆扫过一眼。却恰逢阿扎尔的视线同他对望，瓦隆人的眼睛在微笑，他把手指贴在嘴唇上，然后轻轻地、飞快地眨了一下眼睛。


End file.
